A wide variety of tools have been developed in the past for use during painting operations to perform such tasks as scraping, spreading, cutting, opening paint cans, and the like. Generally, these tools are designed such that a tool is able to perform a single task, or they are designed such that a tool performs multiple tasks. In many instances, a multi-task tool is preferred since it reduces the number of tools which need to be used, thus reducing cost to the user and making the painting operation easier.
A problem with these conventional tools, whether single task or multiple task, is that they are rather large and bulky, making them difficult, if not impossible, to be conveniently carried by the user so as to be ready for use if the need arises, and making them difficult to store when not in use. Further, many of these tools have blade portions with sharp edges and points, making them dangerous to both the user and others, particularly while ascending and descending ladders, scaffolding, and the like. Often times with tools of this sort, a separate carrying pouch or sheath, usually made of leather, is utilized to carry or encase the blade portion of the tool, with the pouch being worn by the user by being secured to the users belt, in order to protect the user from the blade portion. However, the pouch is an added expense in addition to the expense of the tool, and often times gets in the way of the user.
Tools, such as the well known folding knife, have been developed where a blade portion of the tool folds into a handle portion of the tool such that the overall size of the tool is reduced, making it easier and safer to carry. The blade portion is simply pivoted into and out of the handle by the user. However this generally requires the use of both hands by a user. Often times, the user only has one hand free, making the use of these folding knife tools difficult, if not impossible.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,337 and 5,009,008 have attempted a solution to this problem by attaching an actuator to the blade portion to allow one handed operation of the knives. The user simply attaches the actuator to the blade, permitting the user to open and close the knife by using a finger to push or pull against the actuator. However, these actuators are after market add-ons to the knives, such that the handle of the knives are not designed to accommodate the actuators when the knives are folded whereby the actuators prevent the blade from folding completely into the handle and/or project awkwardly from the handle, detracting from the appearance of the knife and possibly snagging on the user's clothing. Further, since the actuators are attached by the user to the blade, the actuators may at times become loose and fall off of the blade, whereby they may be lost, or at the least rendering one handed operation of the knife impossible.
What has been needed then is a painter's tool having a multi-purpose locking blade, which can fold into a handle thus making it safer while ascending and descending ladders, scaffolding, and the like, and which is specifically designed for one-handed operation.